


Catch Me If You Can

by Okami01



Series: Soft Goro Week Winter 2021 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Blood and Violence, Chases, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Mutual Pining, POV Akechi Goro, POV Alternating, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Akechi and Akira decide to play a game of cat and mouse together.For SoftGorowinter 2021 Free Day!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Soft Goro Week Winter 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136465
Kudos: 42





	Catch Me If You Can

From the first time they'd saw each other, it had been like a game. Akechi was everywhere. A name spoken with reverence into tv screens everywhere. 

Akira barely knew, but he learned. And it was that knowledge, plus the Phantom Thieves knowledge that something different was going on with Goro Akechi. 

By what seemed by chance, they'd met. 

Suddenly, he and Akira were talking, the high calming sound of his voice, his eyes metaphorical pinning Akira to the wall, holding him in place

Akechi watched Akira, waiting for some sort of mistake. 

They were soon locked in a strange relationship of sorts. One that didn't seem real at first.  
Guessing and stabs in the dark over who Akira really was. Who the Phantom Thieves were.  
Chance meetings that couldn't be fate. 

Akira enjoyed it. The chase because even when they'd started working together. Not under the best of circumstances they were circumstances he didn't hate.

Which is how they ended up here, chasing each other. At times, Akira forgot who the cat was and who was the mouse, metaphorically speaking. 

" You think we should try to… catch each other?" His eyebrow quirked. The polite shrill in his voice gave way to mocking judgyness. A laugh, the high pitched fake one a more bitter and condescending thing.

Akira laughed too, softly. " Do you think you can't catch me?"

" Kurusu-Kun," Akechi growled. "Of course I can."

" Then you should try." He smirks. Talking Akechi's hand with his own. Standing up and running into Mementos. 

He waits, hardly no time at all and Akechi is there as well. Akira has been chased by him enough. Knows what Akechi's presence is like.

So Akira glances around the subway terminal before starting to run.

Mementos is colorful right now. That's not the best description. Reds and blacks mingling together in the warmth of strange flame-like things. Monsters roaming around. The screech of the subway in the halls hitting against the path. 

It's a couple minutes later when he senses Akechi here. Akira smiles. He runs through the colorful tunnels. 

Doesn't let it distract from the best scenery that's yet to come. The game begins. Akechi has started to chase him.

Even behind Akechi's mask, his eyes focused, smirking, hair flowing a little bit as he runs. Akechi looks good most times. He likes the faces Akechi makes when only Akira can see. 

___

" Oh, you'd don't think you can catch me," Akira had said, smiling. Smirking really. And it's ridiculous. That's what Akechi grumbles, between his hissed out, 'fine.'

Of course, he can catch him. There isn't any other way. Maybe it's ridiculous how easily Akechi falls for it. 

Well.

Akechi has fallen into worse traps. Done worse things.

It's true in the sense that the police can't keep up with Akira. 

The people may believe or not believe in the Phantom Thieves but they certainly wouldn't be able to catch them if not for Akechi. 

It's thrilling really. Despite the metaverse, persona powers, superficial bonds, and deals. The only person who can catch him is Akechi. 

The power that courses through his steps, the somewhat feral grin that cuts across his face. His laugh that echoes through the halls 

Some shadows appear and try to attack. Akechi cuts through them as he runs. How foolish that they ever thought themselves able to fight him. 

And it feels good like this. Not holding back. It's been a while since he's been able to. Traveling with the Phantom Thieves, he's had to dull his senses in that regard. Always pretending to be weaker than he is. 

Apparently, Joker wants more than that. 

So Akechi fights with everything he has. 

Loki comes to him easily, then as quick as the fight starts it's finished. The hallways coated with shadow blood. 

Akechi hums in satisfaction and he moves on. 

Floor after floor. Only stopping to fight and track Akira. 

Akira's on the lower levels somewhere. Akechi runs downstairs, hall lit stairways. He sees more blood in the tunnels. Bullet casings. The sure sign that Akira's been here fighting. 

He has to still be alive and running. Akechi stops to examine the evidence. His heart still beats long and hard. 

There's a rest area here. He sits for a moment. Readjust his clothes. Takes a deep breath filled with the weird miserable air. But somehow, being here when he knows Akira's here doesn't make it feel so bad. 

Which is ridiculous but if he keeps running, he won't have to think about that. 

It finally happens. 

The train passes, wind moves Akechi's hair and coat with it. 

Akira is standing on the other side of the platform, smirking.

He waves, knife in hand. " Akechi," he only reads his lips then Akira shouts " You're slow."

" You're just standing there," Akechi says, more out of breath than he thought he was. He aims his gun.

Akira reaches for his grappling hook. 

The next subway train blocks his line of sight. By the time it's disappeared, Akira is gone. 

Akechi stomps down the stairs. Grits his teeth and curses. He can't ever make it easy can he? He has to be down there. 

In the dark dimly lit halls, he thinks he sees flashes of black fabric. At least he thinks he does. 

A few more yards in, he hears gunshots. The signs of a struggle. But it's over by the time he gets there.

Akechi creeps over the end of the hallway, he feels his heart racing all over again. 

All the shadows here seem to have been eliminated. 

Something pins him to the wall. Something almost phantom-like. The wall is squishy but it's more upsetting to be here up against a wall like this in the first place. 

Only that it's Akira. So it's not that upsetting. 

Akechi struggles anyway. Struggles isn't exactly the right word. He fights. Fighting might not be the right word either.

When he fights, he kills. And he's not trying to kill Joker. Not anymore. Not again. He elbows Akira in the side. Kicks. Akira ducks and Akechi takes the opportunity to turn fully around. 

Akira's staring at him through his mask. Akechi tackles him and he goes easily. 

Too easily, Akechi thinks as he pins Akira down at the wrists and straddles him. 

He likes a fight. The challenge of it all. But this is good too. 

Akira smiles. It's gone that fast. They both pant in the echoey breezy hallways. 

" You caught me," Akira deadpans.

" You let yourself be caught," Akechi accuses.

Akira doesn't confirm or deny the statement.

He jerks his hips up and Akechi lets out a terrible startled yelp.

" You're ridiculous, you know that?" Akechi half shouts. Yep, definitely on purpose. 

" Heh, yep I know… But I can't run much while I'm on my back."

"That's not really an answer."

" It's not really a question," Akira snarks.  
Tightening his hold on the lower half. Removing one of his hands and running it down Akira's face curiosity. His fingers catch on the mask as he moves down, towards his neck, and then up towards his curly hair.

" What was the point of all this?"

" You seem to enjoy being on top of things."

Akechi pulls at Akira's hair.

Akechi thinks about shoving his glove in Akira's mouth. Taking the leather off so he can feel Akira's hair. See his face and catalog every expression. 

He can almost imagine it. He's imagined it before. 

This is reality in a way and that's only slightly more terrifying than dreams. He doesn't need to imagine it. It's happening now. He uncurls his hand out of Akira's hair.

Akira is willing to indulge him, it seems. He looks at Akechi with hungry eyes. He smiles for a moment. Akechi should do something. It's almost overwhelming, having so many options. 

Akira says something that Akechi realizes a second too late that he's summoning one of his personas. 

Akechi swears under his breath. 

Wind whips around the two of them. 

Akira manages to wiggles out. He starts to run away again. He turns, smirking. Akechi finds he's smirking too as he hears Akira shout, magic crackling behind him. 

"Catch me!"

" Tsk, like you can order around." Akira disappears down the stairs. Once again, Akechi gives chase.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Softgoroweek winter! Thanks for reading
> 
> This is based off of the song Catch Me If You Can by Ai Ninomiya and Taisei Iwasaki in Blood Blockade Battlefront. I listened to it before and immediately thought of Akira and Akechi.
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
